


More Terrible Than Dying

by Raynidreams



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala knows what she needs to do. </p><p>Author's note: This was supposed to be part of something larger, but as that’s been stalled at chapter 1 for a month, I’ll just post this as a ficlet should I never finish. </p><p>Warnings: potential character death, depending upon how it's read. Unwilling drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Terrible Than Dying

Kala picks up the gun and holds it up to the light. She looks distant, as if her thoughts are miles away, when in fact, that couldn't be further from the truth. Almost everyone she cares about is within twenty feet of her.

"Is he ready?" Will asks her, a drip attached to his arm. It feeds through enough of the hallucinogenic he needs to hide from Whispers, but, not so much that he loses connection to the rest of them. "Are you?" he continues – his face the epitome of concern.

Kala smiles at his question, focus still on the gun. The curve of her lips does not form a happy smile. It seems like the smile one might give when conjuring up a bittersweet memory.

"How do I take the safety off?" she questions him, her tone vague.

"Here," Nomi barks, upset. She seizes the weapon and handles it deftly.

Watching them, Capheus shifts before saying to the group, "We should reconsider. Breaking in, going to them...Surely this isn't worth the risk?"

"We've survived okay so far," Riley adds to his argument.

Nomi stops her instructions to grasp Kala’s hand, trying to stall Kala physically like her cluster mates are with their words. It’s Sun who breaks this mutiny. She walks between Capheus and Riley and places a hand to either of their shoulders, holding them down. Her eyes meet Kala's with understanding.  Sun sees how purpose is often greater than the self.

Kala, to soothe them, gently releases herself from Nomi, and moves over to touch Capheus's face. She proceeds to kiss Riley's brow. "I need to go. I can free us. The knowledge to do what needs to be done is mine, first and foremost. And thus so, the risk should also be mine."

"But..." Lito interjects. The tears glisten in his brown eyes.

"But nothing," she whispers, touching his face also.

Will gathers himself during the silence that follows, acknowledging her resolve. "It’s likely you won’t have to use it. Wolfgang is an excellent shot. That said, we should take this somewhere you can practice. Wolfgang, when he rises, will show you how to aim properly…He will…" He stops talking at the look on her face. His eyes go wide when she takes two steps backwards, closer to the door than to them.

"Will..." she starts; her voice thick with swallowed feeling, "If this goes wrong...the target will be easy." The images of Angelica, then Riley, and finally, Kala, all with guns to their lips, flash through their collective consciousness like a fire gorging on dry brush. At the pictures, instantly, it's like there is no air in any of their lungs.

"You can't go alone...No!" a song of worried voices yell.

Kala blinks back tears at their concern and love. At her betrayal. In the next room, she'd left him sleeping.

"Tell my family...tell him..."  she starts. But she's gone from the apartment before she can finish.

***

Hours later, when Wolfgang wakes, groggy, feeling as though he’s been drugged, the first word out of his mouth, even before realisation dawns, is, "Goodbye."


End file.
